


Counting up the Moments

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Longing, M/M, Triple Drabble, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Jesse's always wanted that special connection.





	Counting up the Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid)  
> Prompt: No More Lonely Nights

Jesse's always felt a little bit lonely. Oh, he's had friends of a kind, acquaintances, people he meets to get high with, to get laid; but when it comes to a real, deep-down connection? Nah. Not really a thing.

He's longed for it, craved it, sometimes to the point of pain - especially at night - but he's always swallowed it down with a hit of something bitter-sweet, and the thoughts have flown from his mind like startled birds from a tree. 

Hooking up with Mr White hadn't felt like the answer at first; it had just felt a little weird. But then they'd hugged one night, and had held on a little too long for it not to have meant... something. 

Since then, Jesse's found himself counting up the moments: a tender look, a gentle touch, a kind word. He's been waiting for another hug, in spite of himself, remembering how Mr White’s arms had wrapped themselves around him, how safe he’d felt.

It's taken a huge fight, and the shedding of tears on Jesse’s part, but it looks as though he's about to get his second hug. Mr White is pulling him close, and his hand is coming up to cup the back of his head; Jesse can feel the tips of his fingers caressing his scalp. 

Jesse closes his eyes and breathes in the comforting scent of the older man holding him: freshly laundered clothes, cologne, a vague trace of coffee on his breath. It’s homely with a hint of danger; there's the possibility that deeply erotic urges lurk beneath the deceptively straight-laced surface. Jesse’s aware he’s fantasising again, wondering what might happen next, but he just lets himself go there, tightening his hold and hoping that his silent plea somehow reaches Mr White's ears:

_Never let me go._


End file.
